1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for winding up a continuously fed web of material onto a number of winding cores.
2. Background of the Invention
There are known winding apparatus such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,341, CH-A-666,014 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,317. However, there are problems associated with such apparatus. In particular, these apparatus are not capable of winding up diverse materials to form qualitatively high-grade rolls.